


Falling for you

by Elemtee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemtee/pseuds/Elemtee
Summary: Single Mum Lily has a reckless one night stand.  She never expects to see him again, and then turns up in the most unexpected of places.





	1. The one night stand

Lily groaned as she opened her eyes, thoughts of the night before flooding back.  Marly insisting she take advantage of her rare night off. Going to the club, drinking, dancing, flirting with the man with uncontrollable hair, dancing with him, kissing him, the way his hands felt on her body, the way his lips felt on her hot skin, brazenly suggesting they get a taxi, his fingers running up her thighs, creeping higher and higher in the back seat of the taxi, her gasp as his fingers brushed over her knickers.  The pair of them stumbling through her front door as they kissed with a frantic fervour. Discarded clothes trailing down the hallway and into her bedroom. The feeling of him pressed against her body as he pushed her against the wall as he kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest. Pushing him backwards to the bed and straddling his body as he lay sprawled underneath her, kissing him, his hands palming her breasts, squeezing and caressing them.  Growing bold and kissing her way down his body, taking him in her mouth, him calling out her name as he exploded in her mouth before pulling her back up, kissing her deeply, flipping her over. His tounge dancing over her clit, fingers joining the party, building her up and up and up before she crashed over the cliff once, twice. More kissing, him pressing into her, their joint desperation driving them to a joint climax way to quickly. The way he felt pressed against her back as he spooned her as they drifted off.  The way she now missed the heat of his skin on hers.  _ Nice one Lils _ she mentally scolded herself  _ First night back in the saddle in years and you pick the one guy who couldn’t get out of here quick enough.   _


	2. The return of Mr one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily bumps into her former one night stand in the most unexpected place.

“How was school pumpkin?” Lily asked as she crouched down to envelope her daughter in a hug as the girl flung herself at Lily’s legs

 

“So, so excellent Mumma.  My teachers name is Miss Vance, and she’s so nice and I sit next to a girl called Mia, and we are best friends now and she is having a birthday party on Saturday and she will be 7 and she said I have to come because we are bestest friends and she has a pool with a waterslide and its going to be a pool party and so awesome, please Mumma can we go can we go can we go?”

 

“Breathe Wills” Lily said with a laugh as she kissed the top of her daughters head “how about we wait for the invitation before we decide about the party.  Now, tell me about the rest of your day. I want to hear everything”

 

Willow took Lily’s offered hand as they started towards the car, talking in her typical million miles an hour fashion that made Lily’s head spin as she tried to keep up.  “...and Mia said she has a puppy, and his name is Sir Snufflington Blupin the third and he is as huge as a tige- LOOK MUMMA, that’s Mia over there, can I go and say good bye please? Willow pleaded as she waved at a little girl with slightly out of control masses of brown hair and a wide, infectious smile.  Lily nodded and followed, stooping briefly to pick up the backpack Willow had flung to the ground in her haste to get to her new friend.

 

“Hi, I’m Remus” the man with Mia introduced himself when Lily caught up with them

 

“Lily, it’s nice to meet you” Lily replied as she shook his outstretched hand

 

“Listen I know it’s short notice, but Mia is having a birthday party on Saturday, and if you are free we’d love it if Willow could join us”

 

“Umm, yeah, sure, if it’s no bother that would be great” 

 

“Excellent” Remus said, his smile broad and genuine as he dug around in his satchel bag for a scrap of paper which he hastily scribbled an address and phone number on  “The party starts at 11, it’s a pool party, so bring a bathing suit and towel, you are more than welcome to stay, but there are going to be a tonne of adults around if you’d rather not - but word of warning, if you are staying have a change of clothes handy because Mia’s other uncle is a gigantic child and you will get wet. Now, I’m really sorry, but we have to rush off, Mia has an appointment and if we don’t leave now we are going to be late.  I’ve written my number down if you have any questions or need directions or anything. I’ll see you Saturday ok?”

 

“Thanks, see you Saturday” said Lily as she pocketed the paper and waved as Remus took Mia’s hand in his and they walked off.

 

**********

As Saturday drew nearer so did Willow’s excitement levels, finally peaking at 5am on the morning of the party when she woke Lily with an excited shriek, already dressed in her favourite yellow bathing suit and for some inexplicable reason a unicorn horn headband, butterfly wings and a Captain America mask.  

 

“Willow Jean, it’s” Lily groped for her phone to check the time, barely stifling a yawn as she spoke “5am.  You need to go straight back to bed please”

 

“But Mumma it’s Mia’s party day, you need to get up and get ready!” Willow whined as she bounced around Lily’s bed

 

Lily threw the covers back and sat up, taking her daughters hand and gently pulling her towards the bed.  She carefully removed Willow’s accessories and pulled the girl up onto the bed “It’s way too early for this Pumpkin, you need to go back to sleep or you will fall asleep before we even get to the party”

 

“I’m not even tired Mumma” the small girl protested as she reluctantly laid down next to her mother and snuggled into her side

 

“Just lay quietly then ok, one more hour and then you can get up, I promise” Lily said as she stroked her daughters flame red hair, her eyes already closing again.

 

6 hours later Lily stood in front of the door of a rather impressive house on the outskirts of town and knocked.  Barely 3 seconds past before the door was flung open and they were greeted by an older man who looked vaguely familiar  _ probably a client from the pharmacy _ she mused.

 

“Welcome, welcome, do come in, I’m Monty Potter, Mia’s Granddad, and who do we have here?” he asked, crouching down and addressing Willow directly

 

“Hello Mr Potter, I am Willow Evans, and this is my Mummy, her name is Lily”

 

“Excellent, it’s lovely to meet you Willow, Mia is just through the back, go straight down this hall ok?” Willow nodded and bounded down the indicated hall looking remarkably like an excitable puppy “Now Lily, was it?” Lily nodded and extended her hand towards the man “Can I interest you in a drink?” and with that Lily found herself being led down the hallway and into a large, bright kitchen.  

 

“Everyone, this is Lily, she is Willow’s Mum, Lily, this is my beautiful wife, Effie, my boys Sirius, Regulus and Remus” ( _ We’ve met, said Remus with a smile)  _ and Reggie’s lovely wife Mary” Monty indicated each of them as he spoke “Our other son, Jamie, Mia’s dad is around here somewhere”

 

“Mia’s Dad?” Lily asked, unable to keep the note of confusion out of her voice “I thought Remus was Mia’s dad” 

 

“You trying to steal my kid again Moony?” a new voice cut in from behind Lily, and she turned her head to take in the new comer and froze, her eyes going wide  _ Oh holy fucking fuck.  Of all the kids for Willow to befriend she had to pick the kid of Mr One night stand himself _ .  

 

“Lily?” James asked, stopping in his tracks and taking her in, his face clouding in what she realised was disappointment.  Or maybe anger. “What are you doing here”

 

“Mia and my daughter are friends, we ar-”

 

“You have a daughter?” James cut across her

 

“Yes, I do.  I fail to see how that concerns you though.  And as I was saying before you rather rudely interrupted we are here for the party, however I think I’ve just remembered another commitment, so I’ll just go and collect Willow and we will be on our way”  Lily vaguely registered the sounds of everyone leaving the kitchen and the door shutting behind her. 

 

“Lily stop” James reached out and caught her arm as she spun and tried to leave in search of her daughter “I’ll admit, I am upset that you didn’t call, but that is no reason to punish the girls.  You should stay ok”

 

“You are upset that I didn’t call? “Lily asked incredulously “Probably should have left your number before creeping out in the pre dawn then hey”

 

“Don’t try to turn this around on me - I left my number on a post it note stuck to your bedside lamp.  And I didn’t want to creep out, I had to get back for Mia”

 

“Oh my god James, there is no need to lie just because you never thought you’d see me again and now I’m standing here in front of you.  Just admit you regret what happened and snuck out before I woke up ok”

 

“You think I regret that night I spent with you?” James was almost shouting by this stage “I’ve never regretted anything less, hence the reason I left my god damn number by your god damn bed!”

 

“I’m telling you, there was no bloody note, because trust  _ ME _ when I say if you had of left your god damn phone number I would have bloody called you because you got under my god damn skin that nig…” Lily was cut off by James grabbing her face between his hands and pressing his lips to hers, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening their kiss.  They kissed for several long, wonderful minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and they sprung apart, panting. 

“Jamie, darling, it’s almost lunch time, you should start grilling before the children revolt” said the strikingly beautiful woman who had just entered the room.  Noticing Lily, she extended her hand “Oh, hello there, I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Hestia, Mia’s mother”

 

Lily threw a the dirtiest look she could muster at James, turned and ran from the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Questions, answers and realisations

Lily sat in the drivers seat of her car, ranting down the phone to Marlene’s voicemail (it was her 4th message in as many minutes, damn Marlene to hell for having a life and not being at her beck and call 24/7) ‘-and then the most beautiful fecking woman in the whole fecking world walked in and fecking introduced herself as Mia’s fecking Mother and Marly I’m such a bloody idiot because I really liked this guy, and I fell for his bloody fecking charm and let him suck me back in even though I know he was lying about leaving his number and he’s got a bloody wife.  Or a partner. I’m not sure which but I really want to kick him in the fecking balls right now for screwing us both over the bloody pri…” she stabbed the end call button and threw her phone into the passenger seat as her message reached its capacity once again and she was cut off. Her whole body shook with anger, hating the fact she would have to walk in there again soon to get Willow.  _ Oh bloody fuck, Willow.  She’s best friends with their kid.  I’m going to have to quit my bloody job and bloody move.  Jesus fucking buggering Christ. _

 

Lily’s ranting was cut short by a knock on her window, and she turned to see Effie Potter standing there smiling at her, a plate loaded with food in her hand.  

 

“I’m so sorry for causing a scene and ruining the party Mrs Potter” Lily apologised as she lowered her window.

 

“Nonsense my dear girl, you didn’t cause a scene, and you certainly didn’t ruin anything.  I’m not sure what happened, or how you know my son, but James said you ran out rather upset, and I just wanted to check on you” Effie said as she handed Lily the plate of food she had bought with her.

 

“We met about 6 or 7 weeks ago, and - oh god this is embarrassing - we spent the night together.  Woke up and he was gone without a trace. I feel awful about it, we didn’t exactly swap life stories, but I honestly had no idea about Hestia, oh god I’m an awful, terrible person”

 

“He left while you were sleeping? Aimatirí ilíthios!  Contrary to how he has behaved I want you to know he was raised better than that.  As for the rest, I really think you need to talk to him, let him explain”

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary, things seem pretty clear and unexplainable from this angle”

 

“Just trust me, ok?  Give him 5 minutes and if he can’t explain himself properly in that time I’ll collect Willow and her things and bring her out for you so you don’t have to come back in, deal?”

 

Lily nodded, somewhat dumbfounded at how this woman had talked her into doing the exact opposite of what she wanted in such a short time.  Effie smiled at her and patted her cheek, then returned to the house, presumably to send James out. 

 

A couple of minutes later James emerged from the front door, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, head bowed and walked towards her, stopping when he was still several metres from where she now stood leaning against her car

 

“Well?” she prompted “I told your mum you could have 5 minutes, and by my clock you’ve already wasted 27 seconds”

 

“I’m assuming you are upset about Hestia?” James asked after a moment

 

“Good guess Einstein”

 

“You’ve misunderstood the situation Lily”

 

“Oh, right, sorry, you poor, poor man, stuck in an unloving relationship with someone who just doesn’t understand you?  Or is it an open relationship that she doesn’t realise she is in?”

 

“Oh my god Lily, would you just let me explain?”

 

“2 minutes and 43 seconds, talk quick”

 

“Right, well you’ve obviously figured everything out already, but have you stopped for a minute to consider the fact that yes, Hestia is Mia’s Mum but that she and I aren’t together?”

 

“She called you darling!  That’s a strange pet name to call your ex”

 

“And as much as I don’t want to speak ill of my child’s mother, she is bloody strange ok.  We aren’t together, haven’t been since before Mia’s first birthday. I didn’t even know she was coming today, she just turned up and walked in about an hour before you did.  Before that we hadn’t seen her for almost 8 months”

 

“8 months?” Lily said quietly 

 

“Yeah, 8 months. Mia lives with me, and Hestia comes around when she can.  Or when she feels like it. But that’s a story for another time”

 

“I’m sorry James.  Sorry that you and Mia have to deal with that, and especially sorry for jumping to conclusions”

 

“It happens to the best of us.  Will you come back in? I really would like to get to know you properly, I’m afraid that, despite the briefness of our time together, I’ve rather fallen for you you see” 

 

Lily bit her lip, blushed a little and then took James’ hand and followed him back through the house, trying to ignore the triumphant look on Effie’s face as she took a sea by the pool while James went back to his cooking duties

 

**********

 

James: Hey you.  In case I haven’t said it enough yet it was really, really good to see you today.  And sorry I didn’t get to talk to you much. 

 

Lily: that’s more than ok, you were hosting a gang of 6 and 7 year olds, you kind of had your hands full.  And yes, I think you mentioned that once or twice. Or 456 times, but who's counting?

 

Lily: but it was good to see you too.  Your family and friends are really great.  

 

James: Harsh, but fair.  They are the greatest. Every single one of them

 

James: Am I not great too?

 

Lily: I get the feeling there is no right answer to this question.  I say yes, your head inflates and your ego grows to gigantic proportions.  I say no and you sulk like a 12 year old girl who has just learnt One Direction has broken up.

 

James: 1D is lyf

 

Lily: ……

 

James: I’m sorry.  Teenage girl James is gone now

 

Lily: I really don’t know where to go from there…

 

James: Did you guys have fun today?

 

Lily: We did!  You and Sirius broke my kid though.  

 

James: I did nothing of the sort.  I blame Sirius for any and all kid breaking.  What happened?

 

Lily: I can’t believe you’d throw your own brother under the bus like that!  It’s not even 7 and she is fast asleep - crashed out at the table during dinner, face first into her plate. I have no idea what to do with myself having all this extra free time

 

James: I have some ideas…

 

Lily: I’m sure you do, but it’s not happening. 

 

James: mind out of the gutter please!  I was going to suggest binge watching the latest season of Outlander if you must know

 

Lily: I’m sure you were.  And I’ve already binged on Outlander twice

 

James: you’ll just have to settle for talking to me instead then won’t you

 

Lily: I guess it will have to do for now

 

James: !!!!!!!! I will have you know I am excellent company thank you very much

 

Lily: I’m sure you are.  Tell me a story

 

James: what one do you want to hear?

 

Lily: the James Potter story of course

 

James: I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?

 

Lily: deal.  Let’s trade questions shall we?  I’ll start. What does a James Potter do with his life?

 

James: I’m a social worker with child protection.  

 

Lily: oh wow, I didn’t not expect that answer.  I like it though. I’m a pharmacist.

 

James: Smart and pretty?  I like it. I can’t believe I have to ask this given things between us, but how old are you?

 

Lily: just turned 23 a week ago actually.  How about you

 

James: Happy Birthday!  I’m 28, birthday is coming up next month

 

Lily: thanks.  Where abouts do you live?

 

James: really?  You just spent 5 hours at my house and you’ve already forgotten where I live?

 

Lily: that’s your house?  I assumed it was your parents place.  You are never coming over here again…

 

James: well, technically it’s mine, but Sirius and Remus live here too.  We have a bit of a 3 men and a baby vibe going on. Do you have any siblings?

 

Lily: 1 sister, she hates me though, so she barely counts.  What about you, any siblings besides the ones I met today?

 

James: we will come back to that… No, the 4 of us are enough to drive Mum crazy as it is.

 

Lily: your poor mother.  I’d never have picked you all for brothers though, you are all so different 

 

James: technically, only Sirius and Regulus are biologically brothers. Mum and Dad were foster parents and they were placed with us when they were 8 and 6 and have been with us ever since.  Remus I’ve known literally since the day I was born. Our Mums met at a pre natal exercise class and became friends. He’s been with Sirius since we were 15, and when his Mum died around a year later he didn’t want to move to Scotland to live with his Dad and step Mum so he moved in too.  We’ve been a 4-some so long I sometimes legitimately forget we aren’t really brothers. 

 

Lily: oh wow, that’s really cool.  The closest I have to something like that is my friend Marly, we met in 5th grade and have been friends ever since.  She’s actually the reason I moved here.

 

James: really?  And where did you used to live? 

 

Lily: tiny little town about 4 hours away.  My Dad still lives there, he wasn’t thrilled when Wills and I left, but he understands

 

James: why did you leave?

 

Lily: needed a fresh start.  And a job. Not much in the way of work for Pharmacists back home given the 1 chemist in the area has been run by the same father son team for like 40 years now.  Marly is dating the daughter of the owner of the place I work and put in a good word for me, and when I finished uni last year they offered me the job,so here we are

 

James: remind me to thank Marly if I ever meet her then

 

Lily: haha, will do.  So what’s the story with you and Hestia? 

 

James: there’s not all that much to tell.  We dated in university, and then moved in together once we graduated.  Mia was a bit of a surprise, Hestia never really wanted kids, but we decided to keep her when we found out Hest was pregnant.  She’s an actress, and when Mia was 11 months old she was offered a big part on Broadway, packed her things and announced she was leaving.  I was worried she would want to take Mia at first, but she was very quick to announce that babies and Broadway wouldn’t mix and I could keep Mia with me.  Like I said earlier we see her a couple of times a year when she is between shows, but she’s largely absent. What about you, what’s your baby daddy story

 

Lily: let’s just say I was a typical idiot 16 year old who slept with my boyfriend because I thought we were in love.  4 weeks later I found out he was also dating this other girl in our grade and that I was pregnant both on the same day.  Last I heard from him was when I was about 6 months pregnant and he got a job in another town and moved away. At first he would send a little bit of money every so often, but that hasn’t happened since Wills was about 2.  He’s never actually met her. I offered a bunch of times at first but he wasn’t interested so I stopped bringing it up. 

 

James: what a fucking twat!  

 

Lily: I used to think the same, but now I just feel sorry for him that he will never know how bloody amazing his kid is.  

 

James: you are the amazing one

 

Lily: hardly, I just did what I had to do.  Missing your period at 16 makes you grow up really damn fast

 

Lily: hey, sorry, but I have to run,  I’ll talk to you later?

 

Lily dropped her phone on the couch and stood up, walking in the direction of the kitchen.  Or more importantly, the calendar that hung in the kitchen. She’d just had a realisation that made her blood run cold, and she needed to double check.  Hoping she was wrong she flipped back through the pages. 

 

_ Holy fucking shit.  She hadn’t had a period in over 8 weeks _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any blatant errors, I’ve mostly written this one on my phone, and autocorrect hates me.
> 
> According to Google Translate Aimatirí ilíthios means bloody idiot in Greek. I know Indian James is popular in fanon, but I personally see Euphemia as Greek. If the translation is wrong please let me know so I can correct it!


	4. James, I'm pregnant

“Alright, everyone is gone, the house is clean, Sprout is asleep, and you need to spill. What’s the go with you and the lovely Lily?” Sirius asked as he flopped on the sofa next to James and handed him a beer

“Remember that work Christmas party I went to?” Sirius nodded, and James continued “Well afterwards a group of us carried on at that new club Order of the Phoenix, anyway, she was there that night. We flirted a bit, I bought her a few drinks, we danced and, well, I woke up in her bed and because I’m a fucking idiot I left before she woke up”

“You’re right, you are a fucking idiot” Remus teased as he joined the others on the couch, his hair wet from his shower

“I left her a note with my number asking if I could take her out for dinner one night before I left, so I’m not completely stupid, but I guess she was pissed I left and never called me. Anyway, as you know she showed up here today, we argued over whether I left her a note or not, she told me that I got under her skin, we made out like horny 15 year olds in the kitchen until Hestia came in, Lily misunderstood the situation and stormed out, Mum calmed her down, I explained everything and we just spent an hour or so talking, and I thought things were going well and she was in to me as much as I was into her, and then she cut the conversation off really abruptly and left and I really have no idea anymore”

“I think you are probably reading to much into it mate, Willow probably woke up or someone was at the door or something”

“I hope so Pads. I haven’t been this interested in someone in forever”

****************

“Oh Marly, I’ve really fucked up this time” Lily said in way of greeting as she flung herself at her best friend who had just walked through the front door.

“Not possible love, at best this is just a road block. Now, here is the test, go and take it and then we can figure things out once we know what we are actually dealing with ok?

Lily nodded and took the test before walking into the bathroom, emerging 4 minutes later with the test held out in front of her, the 2 pink lines glaringly obvious.

“Ok, so you’re pregnant, but it’s not the worst thing in the world, I mean look at Wills, she is amazing, and you are already like the best mother ever. Try not to freak out until we come up with a plan ok? Lily nodded and slumped on the couch, her head resting in Marlene’s lap “How far along do you think you are?”

“Around 9 weeks”

“So I take it that means this baby belongs to Mr One night stand and the star of the day himself?”

Lily nodded again “His name is James, but yes, the baby is his. I don’t know how, considering we used a condom, but it is definitely his. What am I going to do Marls?”

“Well, working on the assumption that you are keeping the baby, I think you should start by telling him”

“He’s going to hate me. I know he will”

“You don’t know that at all, this is panicky Lil talking, and she needs to go back to her corner. He basically raises his kid himself. He’s obviously a good guy and he’s definitely into you, I can’t see him abandoning you completely, and noone ever hates you love”

“Tuney hates me”

“Thats because Petunia is a twat and her opinion doesn’t matter. Talk to him Lils, call him and ask him to meet you for coffee of something. I’ll babysit Willow. Trust me”

“I’ll call him in the morning” Lily agreed “Probably. Definitely before the end of the week though. Or before I give birth”

****************  
Lily: Hey, just wondering if you are free today?

James: I am for you - What did you have in mind?  
Lily: Want to meet up for coffee and a chat?

James: Definitely. How does 2 work for you?

Lily: 2 is great. Any ideas where we can go, I’m still new around here and haven’t found anywhere good

James: There is a little place called the Leaky Cauldron over on Diagon Alley that’s pretty good. I’ll see you then xx

****************

Lily walked into the cafe James had suggested 10 minutes early, already so nervous she thought she might throw up, the feeling multiplying when she spotted James already seated in a low armchair in the corner. He stood up and waved when he saw her, embracing her gently and kissing her cheek as she reached him.

“Take a seat and I’ll go grab us some drinks. What are you having?”

“Just a latte please” she answered as she took the seat opposite the one James had been occupying.

“Thank you for seeing me James” Lily said as he sat back down a few minutes later, 2 mugs in hand, one of which he pushed across the table to her.

“So formal” James teased, winking at her, a playful grin on his face

“Look James, I have gone over this in my head about a thousand times, and there is no easy way to say it, so I’m just goin-”

“Are you breaking up with me before we even start dating” James cut across her “because that would really fucking suck”

“Going to come out with it. James, I’m pregnant”

“Excuse me?” James asked, unable to hide the note of bewilderment in his voice

“I’m pregnant. With child. Going to have a baby”

“I’m familiar with the term. I’m going to assume it’s mine?”

“Yes” Lily said, her eyes determinedly fixed on the table between them

“Ok. I’m also going to assume you are keeping it?”  
“Yes” Lily replied “But I don’t need anything from you, so you’re off the hook scot free if that’s what you want. I’m just telling you because you have the right to know”

“Lily, look at me please” James said, reaching out and using his finger to tilt her chin up “I’m not going to leave you alone with this. Sure, the timing could have been better, but I promise you we will be in this together”

“You don’t have to say that. I really meant what I said about you getting off scot free if you want”

“And I really meant what I said. I’m not leaving you with this. We made this baby together, and we will raise it together. Or not together together but coparenting if that works better for you”

“I really don’t know what I want. I didn’t actually anticipate this outcome, so I didn’t give it too much thought”

“Look, we don’t have to make any big decisions right now, I’d like to get to know you properly and date you, but at the moment I’m happy to just be friends if that is what you would prefer”

“I’d like that” Lily wiped at her eyes as she spoke, the tears that had been building since the previous night finally falling freely. “I’m so sorry James, I feel like such an idiot right now. You’d think after the last time I would have learnt my lesson about unplanned pregnancy”

James stood up and knelt down beside her, taking her in his arms as best he could from the strange angle. “Please don’t apologise. It’s not your fault, if anything, you should be blaming me, given I am the one who obviously can’t use a condom properly”

“Can we get out of here please” Lily asked when her tears finally subsided

“Anything you want”

****************

Lily: Thank you again. For everything

James: It’s literally the least I can do. You don’t need to thank me. I should thank you though

Lily: Thank me? What for?

James: Well, I’ve had a few hours to get used to the idea, and I must say I’m a little excited about another baby

Lily: That’s cute. But me too. Still more nervous or scared, but the excitement is definitely creeping in

James: Everything about me is cute ;)

Lily: Oh god, here comes the ego again

James: I’m offended Miss. Hey, I just realised I don’t know your surname, which given the situation between us is really weird

Lily: It’s Evans.

James: Well then Miss Evans, I’m offended. You will need to make it up to me

Lily: And what do you propose?

James: You should let me take you to dinner on Friday night

Lily: I’d love to, but no babysitter I’m afraid

James: Ok, new plan, come here for dinner instead, and bring Willow. Mia will love it, they can play and we can talk and things

Lily: Sounds good. I now I need to love you and leave you because I’m exhausted. Good night James xx

James: Good night Lily xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, where our favourites chat and get to know each other.

Monday, 1:25pm

 

Lily: hey, just wanted to let you know I rang the clinic you recommended and I’ve made an appointment for 5:15 Wednesday, your welcome to come along if you can make it. 

 

James: baring an emergency at work I’ll be there.  If you are sure you’re fine with it that is, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable

 

Lily: I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t comfortable with it.  Anyway, Lunch break is over now, I’ll talk to you later xx

  
  
  


Monday: 9:07pm

 

James: Hi beautiful, I hope you had a good day

 

Lily: hi, I did, thanks.  How was yours?

 

James: stressful tbh.  I hate when plans don’t work and I have to remove kids.

 

Lily: oh that’s sounds awful

 

James: it really is.  I mean, even when the circumstances are terrible, and it is 150% better for the kids to be removed from the home it’s still awful.  

 

Lily: You’re a good man James.  

 

James: thank you xx

 

Lily: I mean it.  Most guys wouldn’t have reacted like you did

 

James: well, most guys are morons then.  And besides, my Mum scares the pants off me, she’d skin me alive, perform some kind of voodoo to bring me back and then kill me again if she ever found out I’d abandoned you in this situation.  

 

Lily: right….

 

James: oh shit, I just realised how that sounded.  I definitely did not mean I’m only doing this because I’m scared of my mum.  I’m doing this because I want to. It was just a poorly timed joke, and I’m sorry xx

 

Lily: listen, the offer still stands.  I literally want nothing from you if you’ve changed your mind.

 

James: Lily, I swear on the life of my mother, I want to do this with you.  I’m 100% committed. 

 

Lily: are you sure?  

 

James: look, I’ve only ever been this sure about something 4 times in my life; that we should keep Mia when we found out Hestia was pregnant, that I wanted to raise he when Hestia left, that my parents are the greatest people in the world and that Sirius, Remus and Reggie are my true brothers.  This baby, and by extension, you and Willow are number 5. 

 

Lily: I want to believe you, I really do, but please understand that my last experience with a situation like this was very, very different, and it’s going to take some time

 

James: I understand.  I’d probably feel the same way if I was you

 

Lily: thank you.  Now, can we change the topic, I’d rather not spend to much time dwelling tonight

 

James: of course.  

  
  
  


Tuesday, 8:45pm

 

James: Hey, any big plans for tonight?

 

Lily: hanging out with my TV husband 

 

James: whose the lucky man?

 

Lily: Jake Peralta

 

James: I’d be jealous, but I love that show, and tbh I’d bang him.  Or Rosa. Or Amy. Or Gina for that matter

 

Lily: haha same.  What about you, any big plans for the night?

 

James: not a lot, just hanging with Sirius.  Remus is out tonight at some school thing and Pads needs constant attention or he’ll die or some shit, so I have to take my turn apparently

 

Lily: Pads?

 

James: our incredibly lame, incredibly dorky nicknames we came up with for each other when we were like 10, and they stuck.  Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and I’m Prongs. We even had our own gang, and called ourselves the Marauders. 

 

Lily: Regulus not cool enough to join the gang?

 

James: Reg was more mature than us, even at 8, and refused to join in.  Not that it stopped us calling him Thumper at first, but it never stuck with him like it did with the rest of us

 

Lily: ok, now I need the stories behind the names

 

James: I was afraid of that.  It all started when we found out the meaning of Remus and Sirius’ names.  Remus’ full name literally means Wolf McWolf, and Sirius is the Dog Star. Sirius was being a shithead and picking on Remus for being an ugly werewolf with big killer claws, and Remus shot back with ‘I’d rather have killer claws than stupid little padfeet, and Padfoot was born.  Then a little while later we were playing truth or dare, and I dared Remus to Moon our parents, who were not impressed and we were both grounded for a week hence Moony. Reg got Thumper because his initials are RAB, so Rabbit, and Thumper was a much better rabbit name than bugs.  

 

Lily: your right, you were little dorks.  And Prongs?

 

James: nope, not happening

 

Lily: you do know I have Remus’ number right.  I’m sure he’d sell you out once I worked out his currency

 

James: you’re evil Evans.  Ok, fine, the day of the Padfoot and killer claws conversation we were all sitting around the table eating dinner as they were arguing.  I found the whole arguement so hilarious for some reason that I couldn’t stop laughing and somehow ended up embedding my own fork in my leg.  I started screaming that “the prongs were stuck, help me the prongs are stuck” and yeah, well, prongs stuck.

 

Lily: that is better, but somehow even lamer than I thought it would be.  

  
  


Wednesday, 12:55pm

 

James: Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m stuck in court this afternoon, and I should be out in time, but if for some reason I’m late I wanted to apologise in advance

 

Lily: that’s ok, I’ll forgive you.  Hope it’s nothing to serious

 

James: yes and no, emergency hearing, I’ll see you later xx

  
  


Wednesday, 5:05pm

 

James: I’m on my way, I should make it in time, but let’s hope the dr runs on a normal dr schedule and we have a few minutes grace period

 

The first thing Lily noticed when James burst through the door into the waiting room was how incredibly fit he looked.  Sleeves rolled back to just before his elbows, jeans just tight enough to show off everything without being inappropriate, his tanned skin glowing and his hair all messed up like someone had been running their hands through it  _ god I’d love to be the one running my hands through his hair _ .

 

The second thing she noticed was the steri strips holding a gash over his left eyebrow together.  “James! What happened? Are you ok?” She asked him, prodding at his face and turning his head side to side to inspect the damage as he sat down next to her

 

“I’m fine Lil, just a bit of an altercation with a disgruntled parent.  Dad wasn’t happy his kids were removed and decided to use a chair to show said displeasure like he was in the WWE or something, hence the emergency court hearing”

 

“Are you sure you’re ok though?  Have you had it looked at by a dr?  Do you need stitches?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been seen by a dr, and no, I don’t need stitches,  I do need paracetamol though, remind me to drop into a chemist after we leave”

 

“Hello, I’m your own personal pharmacist remember?  Here, take these, and then nothing else until at least 11 tonight” Lily said as she handed him some pills she had pulled from her handbag.

 

James grimaced as he swallowed the pills dry “Any chance you could come up with something that actually tastes good as it goes down?”

 

“Not a chance. It can taste good or it can make you feel better.  It can’t do both, it’s pharmacy law”

 

“Evans, Lily Evans?” came a call from the side of the room.  Together they stood, James taking Lily’s hand in his as they followed the Dr to her consulting room.

 

“Hello, I’m Dr Minerva McGonagall, what can I he,p you with today Lily?

 

“Well, We’ve just found out I’m pregnant”

 

“Oh, that is wonderful, congratulations.  Do you know when your last cycle was?”

 

“December 4th”

 

“So you will be about 9 and a half weeks along then” Dr McGonagall consulted her computer “making your due date around September 3rd.  Any morning sickness?”

 

“No, none, just a little tiredness”

 

“That’s perfectly normal at this stage.  Is this your first child?”

 

“No, it’s my second.  I had my first when I was 16”

 

“Any complications”

 

“No, she was born at 40 weeks and 4 days.  8 pounds 3.”

 

“Excellent, now if you will just complete these family history questionnaires then we can have a quick peek at baby and I’ll write you some referrals”

 

 

 

Wednesday, 7:30pm

 

James: is that never not amazing?  Seeing your baby as a tiny blob on the screen?

 

Lily: nope, it’s one of my favourite things about being pregnant.  

 

James: have you given any thought to when you want to start telling people?

 

Lily: the girls first, I know that much.  Maybe this Friday?

 

James: YES!! I mean, sure, that’s fine, if you want to

 

Lily: excited much?  But yeah, I want to tell them soon, before anyone figures it out. Any chance you are free for lunch tomorrow so we can work out what to say to them?

 

James: I should be able to, what time were you thinking?

 

Lily: I normally take lunch from 12:30-1:30

 

James: I’ll let you know for sure in the morning once I’ve check my overnights. 

 

Lily: sounds good

 

James: hey, would it be ok if I invite Mum and Dad and Reg and Mary for lunch on Sunday so we can tell the family together?  You can invite your parents and sister and Marlene if you like

 

Lily: ummmm, ok, sure.  I’ll ask Dad and Marly, and her GF is that’s ok.  

 

James: anything you want


End file.
